Me,Myself and I
by Miss Dior
Summary: A songfic to the song 'Me,Myself and I' by Beyonce. With a mystery couple.


Authors Note:  I've decided to join the song fic bandwagon. I love the song Me,Myself and I by Beyonce' so I decided to write a songfic based on that song. I don't own the song or Beyonce nor do I own any of the wrestlers mentioned in the story. I've made it a mystery couple song fic so see if you can guess the mystery couple. It's all written from the POV of the lead female character. Please Read,Review and Enjoy.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

* I can't believe I believed  
Everything we had would last  
So young and naive for me to think  
She was from your past*

Why would he do this to me? He told me she was only a friend boy was I so naive to believe him. I can't believe he would cheat on me with her of all the diva's that I despise it had to be her it had to be Stacy Keibler. Yea so they have a history together doesn't mean that he should go running back to her every time we got into a fight which lately was very often. Knowing him he probably went to her after the fight we had earlier.

"How could you do this to me?" I asked my voice sounding like I was about to let all my emotions loose.

"I don't know what you're talking about" he replied looking at me like I was crazy or something.

"Don't use that line again, I know you've been with her hell the whole god damn roster knows that you've slept with her and you expect me to believe that you don't know what I'm talking about. You're not the brightest crown in the box now are you?" I said sarcastically as I fingered the black vase that stand on the table.

"Come on babe don't be like that" he replied walking over to me.

"Don't be like what? Don't be mad? Don't be angry? Don't be hurt? Huh which one shouldn't I be?" I asked pushing him away from her as he tried to wrap his arms around me. "Don't touch me"

"Fine be like that" he replied angrily before walking out of the hotel room.

I watched him as he walked out. Arggh he made me so angry. I picked up the vase and threw it at the door before retreating to be bedroom in tears.

* Silly of me to dream of   
One day having your kids  
Love is so blind   
It feels right when it's wrong *

After that he apologized and said it wouldn't happen again and it didn't at least not yet. We had been together for 8 months and things were going strong. Stronger than before. I had a dream one night. You know the dreams you have growing up where you're married to the man of your dreams and you have the house with the white picket fence, the SUV and you have 2.5 kids. Yea I had that dream and at that time he was the man of my dreams.

"Baby?" he asked snapping me out of my daydream. "Whatcha thinking about?" asked looking at me curiously.

"Never mind you'll think it's stupid" I answered getting out of my seat and walking out onto the balcony of our hotel suite.

I felt a pair of strong arms wrap around my wait. _'He must have followed me out'_ I thought.

"Come on babe tell me" he whispered in my ear. His voice making me melt.

"Promise not to laugh?" I asked

"Cross my heart and hope to die" he replied.

I smiled while leaning my head back and resting it against his chest. "I had a dream" I said

"What kind of dream?" he asked

"One where we were married" I started to explain but he interrupted.

"Sounds good so far" he replied huskily. 

"Yea it does but there's more" I said a little bit too happily.

"Well please do continue" he told me.

My smile got bigger as I continued. "We were living in our dream house with a son, a daughter and another one on the way" I finished before turning around and facing him putting my hands on his chest.

"Sound perfect" he replied before kissing me.

Little did I know this was one of the last times that we would share something like this.

* I can't believe I fell for four years  
And I'm smarter than that  
So young and naive to believe that with me  
You're a changed man  
Foolish of me to compete  
When you cheat with loose women  
It took me some time but now I moved on*

"I can't believe you did it again" I yelled from behind the bathroom door. I could hear him pacing outside of the door.

"Come on babe, I didn't mean to. I was drunk and didn't know what I was doing" he replied from the opposite side of the door.

"An let me guess it was an accident you just happened to have sex with her in **our hotel room and it was an accident that I happened to walk in on it or did she just trip and land on your dick?" I asked while I slid down the door and sat on the cold tiled floor of the bathroom brining my knees up to my chest and hugging them tightly with my arms.**

"Everything about last night was an accident, I never meant for you to walk in" he told me.

"Oh but you meant to have sex with her, that makes me feel a whole lot better" I replied sarcastically. 

"Yes. Wait I mean no. Dammit" he said trying to cover to up his mistake,

I couldn't hold it in anymore I just let the tears fall down my face. "Just go" I said in between tears.

"Come on babe we can work this out" he replied in a sorry tone trying to win me back but it wouldn't work this time.

"Not this we can't. We're over" I sobbed laying my head on my knees.

"Please baby gave me another chance" he said. I could hear him leaning against the door.

"I've given you enough chances were through now get the hell out" I yelled at the top of my lungs before bursting into tears,

I didn't hear a response all I heard was the door slam and that was enough to make me cry even harder.

* Cuz i realized I got   
Me myself and I  
That's all I got in the end  
That's what I found out   
And it ain't no need to cry  
I took a vow that from now on  
I'm gonna be my own best  friend

Me myself and I  
That's all I got in the end  
That's what I found out   
And it ain't no need to cry  
I took a vow that from now on  
I'm gonna be my own best friend *

Ever since that say every time we passed each other in the hall or when we say each other backstage, I couldn't help back take stolen glances and I knew he did the same. I knew we could never get back together there was just no way, I wasn't going to allow myself to go through that kind of pain again. All that love and forgiveness and what did it get me? It got me a broken heart, one that will be broken until I can find love again that's only if I can learn to trust males again. He was my first real sexual relationship and he had to ruin it by cheating on me with Stacy Keibler and some other unknown women he just met. I was stupid to think that he would change his ways for me, stupid to think that he would stay faithful after his previous relationship track records. He could never make a relationship work not even ours. Looks like I'm on my own for know but I know one day I'll get through this and I'll find love again.

* So controlling , you said that you love me   
But you don't  
Your family told me one day  
I would see it on my own  
Next thing i know I'm dealing  
With your three kids and my home  
I've been so blind  
It feels right when it's wrong *

I remember when he took me home to meet his parents his own mother even warned me about him can you believe that his own mother not to mention his younger sister even told me something that I didn't want to know.

"There's something I think you out to know" his younger sister Kristen said as she shut the door and taking a seat beside me on the couch in the office.

"What is it?" I asked looking at her curiously. To be honest she was starting to freak me out a little bit. She has this serious kind of sad look on her face and it was making me feel very uncomfortable and weird.

"I don't know if he's told you already but I think you have a right to know" she said sighing in frustration.

"Um ok" I replied getting more confused by the minute.

"Well when he was just starting out with wrestling he was such a player, he had a different girl every night" she began to explain but I interrupted her.

"Yea I know he was like that up until we started dating" I told her.

"But did he tell you that when he was 20 one of his many girlfriends got pregnant and he made get rid of it?" she asked me expectantly.

"No" I replied my eyes watering a little. How could he keep something like this from me. I thought we had no secrets in our relationship but I guess I thought wrong.

"Sorry to be the one to tell you but I thought you had a right to know" she told me as she got up from her seat on the couch.

I remained silent as she continued. "I'd be careful if I were you, remember a leopard never changes it spots" she said before opening the door and walking out of the office leaving me in deep thought.

* Now that it's over  
Stop calling me  
Come pick up your clothes  
No need to front like you're still with me  
All your homies know  
Even your very best friend  
Tried to warn me on the low  
It took me some time   
But now I am strong *

At least he hasn't called me in awhile. Leaving messages on my machine about how he's sorry and loves me but no matter how much he loves me I'll never be able to forgive him. I still have a few of his shirts and sweat pants in my drawer at home. I haven't had the courage to open the drawer and get them out. Every time I try to open it I just back away like I might catch something if I open it. Why am I still feeling like this? It'd over I shouldn't be afraid to get rid of his old clothes but something inside of me is. I'll do it someday but not just yet. Lucky I have my friends to help me through this without them I don't know what I'd do. But strangely the person who's helped me through this the most is **_his _own best friend John Cena. John was the first person I went to after that night we broke up. He was the person I went every time I was feeling sad. I don't know why I went to him, there's just something about him that makes you feel safe. That night I spent hours just crying and he sat there and held me while I wept. I think the reason I feel this close to him is because he was his best brined and even before we started dating he warned me about**_ him_**. Strange huh? His own best friend warning his girlfriend about his old ways.**

"I want you to watch out" John said looking me square in the eye.

"Why's that?" I asked a bit confused at what he was talking bout.

"My boy over there doesn't exactly know what the word monogamous relationship means" he replied looking at my boyfriend who was talking with Paul Levesque and Stephanie McMahon.

"Don't worry John, he wont cheat on me I know he wont" I told John trying to reassure him or was I trying to re assure myself?

I was trying to reassure myself but what am I talking about that's in the past and I'm moving on. It's getting better with time. Now I don't have to worrying about sleepless nights wondering if my boyfriend is out with his friends or out cheating on me with some cheap slut. I only have to worry about myself.

* Because I realized I got   
Me myself and I  
That's all I got in the end  
That's what I found out   
And it ain't no need to cry  
I took a vow that from now on  
I'm gonna be my own best friend *

Now that's it's all over I wonder if things would have been different if he never cheated. Would we still be together? Would we have ever got married and has the house with the white picket fence and 2.5 kids? Like in my dream. I guess I'll never know but I know there's no need to cry anymore my life is finally on track again after all the heartache and pain that I suffered in that relationship. I may never be able to forgive him but at least I've forgiven myself for not dumping him sooner. I've realized it's time to move on and find a new love one who will treat me like I deserve to be treated, not lie to me, love me and one who definitely wont cheat on me. My life feels like it's just been through a big storm and now the sun is finally starting to come out again. I vow to myself that I'll never love a man like Randy Orton again and I Molly Holly will never disappoint myself again.

*Me myself and I  
I know that I will never disappoint myself  
All the ladies if you feel me  
Help me sing it now  
Ya, you hurt me  
But I learned a lot along the way  
After all the rain  
You'll see the sun come out again  
I know that I will never disappoint myself*

* * * * * ** * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

So what did you all think?? That was my first song fic so please tell me what you think I would love to know. Until next time

**Queen of Bling Bling******


End file.
